Family Broken
by Rogzilla
Summary: [Complete]Tensions boils over following a battle, resulting in a Titan quiting and sparking a seires of events that will end in climax that two titans will never forget. The sequal to "Story of a Boy" and the second of a quadrilogy.
1. The Changling Quits

**Greetings all! Here is the first chapter of my next story. This one should be about 4 or 5 chapters long and is a sequal to my previous fic "Story of a Boy" This is the second of a quadrilidry all leading towards a final climatic moment. **

**Thanks goes out again to Knightmare who betas my stories. As per requirements, it should be known that I do not own the Teen Titans, the Flash, Kid Flash, Batman, or Grod. I do own this new futon cover! Horray for the apartment of a 20 year old art major!

* * *

**

The sky was covered with a hood of clouds, the occasional star managing to break through long enough to show its shining glory. The lights of the city, however, kept even these brief glimpses of the universe hidden to the human eye, until the city went dark.

Just outside of the city, at the power plant that gave the metropolis all its power, a fight had broken out. On one side, was the cities finest, the Teen Titans. On the other, was the super intelligent gorilla Grod. The Titans were fighting valiantly against the ape, but Grod's size, intellect and pure intensity was proving too much. The Titans had been forced to regroup as Grod proceeded to redirect the power, preparing a weapon to aim at Edge City, home town of his most hated enemy, The Flash. He knew the Titans were bound to attack him soon, he knew that they wouldn't let him off so easy, and he was ready.

The first to return was the Bat's protégé, Robin. Armed with his birderangs, he started with a ranged attack, attempting to distract Grod for when he came in for melee combat. But Grod knew the boy's mentor all too well, and easily dispatched the Boy Wonder once again.

Next came Starfire, the alien girl who held Robin's heart. She was blinded by her own fury, enraged at seeing her beloved hurt. Grod knew this, and used it to his advantage. She too, was taken down easily.

The Cyborg managed to surprise Grod slightly by coming in tight rather than relying on his sonic cannon. Yet, despite Cyborg's mechanically enhanced strength, Grod was just too much, especially when he managed to tear free a grouping of his hydraulics, turning the half robot into an oversized paperweight.

For a moment, there was nothing. The ape looked around carefully, there were two more Titans left, but where were they? Then, ahead of him, he saw a pair of white eyes glowing intensely . Grod smiled evilly as he focused his mind. He locked wills with the telepath, their minds battling, and he knew who the more powerful was. Soon, the glowing faltered and the eyes faded as a cloaked figure fell into the light. Four down, one to go…but where was the changeling? The others were already coming to, Cyborg's systems redirecting power and fixing the breaks in his hydraulic system and yet Grod had not seen Beast Boy.

As the others came back at Grod he once again managed to beat them back. Still, no Beast Boy. Grod's mind came to one conclusion…though he always seemed to be stupidest member of the team, Beast Boy had been the only one smart enough to know when too much was too much, and ran away. Unbeknownst to Grod, the Titans were coming to the same conclusion.

"Where is Beast Boy?" snarled Raven. The others all looked around and shrugged. In all honesty, they had not seen the youngest Titan since their second attempt on Grod, when Beast Boy had turned into a bull and attempted to ram Grod, only to be tossed into the darkness and had yet to come out. Although she wouldn't admit it, Raven was starting to worry.

Yet though he was not seen, Beast Boy was there, watching carefully. Despite his reputation, Beast Boy always _tried_ to be a clever fighter. He knew that Grod would be too smart for him to take down, so he watched him battle the rest, looking for something he could take advantage of. But he couldn't find anything. Now he had watched his friends get hurt several times but no more. It was time to take things back under control by doing what he did best…going in blindly, swinging wildly until he hit something!

Grod grunted in surprise as a fist blasted into his gut hard. He looked up to see another gorilla, green in color, bringing his other fist down onto the top of his head. Rage filled his blood as he turned on Beast Boy. Grabbing him by the throat, Grod pulled him close and stared him in the eye, smiling broadly.

"Pathetic human," growled Grod, "though I do applaud you for become the _superior_ animal, you are still nothing compared to me." Beast Boy only roared in response, before transforming into a Utahraptor and bringing himself down into Grod, pushing him through a support beam. Grod returned the attack by throwing Beast Boy into his teammates like a ball into pins. Raven was about to question Beast Boy about his whereabouts when he once again charged Grod, this time as a wolf. He ran between Grod's legs, turned around and jumped onto his back, turning into a Giant Squid, wrapping his tentacles around the great ape. The two struggled, breaking through another support, causing the roof to groan.

The Titans could only watch as Grod got the upper hand and threw Beast Boy off him. Beast Boy reverted into his human self for just a moment, pushed himself off the far wall and turned into a rhinoceros. He charged Grod, who easily dodged. Beast Boy turned and charged again, only to have Grod dodge like a matador dodging a bull. Beast Boy grunted as he smashed through a third support. The roof shook slightly. Beast Boy turned and pulled out his trump card. A Tyrannosaurus now charged at a slightly confused Grod. Beast Boy slammed his head into the ape, and threw him back into another support but Beast Boy, however, could not stop in time and slammed into another two supports, which proved to be too much. The Titans and their slightly dazed opponent looked up in horror as the roof began to fall down on them. Beast Boy turned into a turtle, retreating into his shell as he saw his life flash before his eyes and the thought of his only true regret came to mind. He had never told her how he truly felt and now he never would. Before he knew what happened, twin blurs came into the light, a red one blasting toward Grod, dragging the ape to safety as a yellow one grabbed Beast Boy and the remaining Titans and took them out just before the bulk of the ceiling came down.

The sensation of moving at super speed was gone too quick as the Titans fell to the ground and looked up at their savior. A young man, roughly sixteen stood before them. He wore a yellow suit, his red hair coming out of a mask. He smiled brightly at the Titans, especially Robin. The two acted like best friends as they greeted each other with a warm hug. They then turned to other Titans.

"Team," began Robin, "this is my old friend, the Kid Flash. KF, this is Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy and…um…you know Raven." Kid Flash's smile faded as he looked at Raven. She had tried to get him to rejoin the Titans when she and Robin were reorganizing it. She didn't think he would join and attempted to cast a spell on him that made him fall in love with her. It even worked for a few days, but the spell faded and though Kid Flash still felt some feelings for the witch, he also felt total disgust for her.

The awkward silence was soon broken by Kid Flash's mentor, the Flash himself, walking over with a knocked out Grod in tow. Dressed in bright red, his uniform was almost identical to Kid Flash's, only his mask covered his hair. He smiled at the Titans.

"You kids did well holding off Grod until we got here. We would have been here sooner but we were held up at Gotham City. Come on Wally, lets get going." With that, the Flash disappeared in a red blur. Kid Flash turned to the Titans, gave them all a smile stopping at Raven for a brief second, then disappeared in a golden blur. The Titans remained there for a moment thinking. Then Raven broke the silence.

"What did you think you were doing Beast Boy?" said Raven with a little more snap than she meant.

"Um…kicking Grod's hairy butt?" responded Beast Boy, slightly confused about Raven's sour attitude. As far as he was concerned, he had won the day, she should have been congratulating him!

"More like trying to bring the building down on us, and where were you anyway? We could have used you a few times back there! Or did you just want to wait so you could show off like you always try to do?" Her voice slowly grew with spite, though a brief glimpse of her concern for him came forward. She felt like a parent, scolding a child.

"Hey, easy Raven," Cyborg said, putting his hand on her shoulder "We are all OK, take it easy on him. He screwed up a little, that's all."

"Just like how he always screws up!" Raven yelled, never taking her eyes of the changeling. "Have you ever even had a real victory that wasn't pure luck or didn't spark tragedy?"

"Hey!" piped up Beast Boy, starting to yell like Raven "I didn't hear you complain when I saved you from Adonis!"

"He caught me off guard! Besides, you weren't yourself, you were a pure animal." Raven's voice rolled with spite, though she didn't mean it. What was coming over her? She wanted to stop but she just kept going. "What are you now? A stupid little boy with a mediocre power who only became a super hero so he can pick up chicks!" The others gave a collective gasp. They had seen Raven and Beast Boy fight, but they had never seen such a personal attack on Beast Boy. The poor shape-shifter just stood there, taken aback.

"Wha…wha…I…er…Rav…"

"Just like I said, stupid." Then, something snapped in Beast Boy and a side of him the Titans had only seen once came out again. He began to roar as he approached Raven, his eyes burning into her.

"SHUT UP RAVEN! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO INSULT ME! YOU TEASE ME, MAKE FUN OF ME, PUT ME DOWN ALL THE TIME! AND YOU GUYS!" Beast Boy turned his attention to the other Titans " YOU GUYS NEVER SAY ANYTHING! YOU JUST SIT ON THE SIDE LINES AND LET HER SAY WHAT SHE SAYS! WHY?"

"Because it's what they are thinking but don't want to say," Raven muttered, but Beast Boy managed to pick it up.

"HEY! I TRY MY BEST! I ALWAYS PUT MYSELF OUT THERE! I AM IMPORTANT TO THE TEAM!"

"No you're not. I never understood why Robin asked you to join the team. I never will!"

"FINE! YOU DON'T WANT ME AROUND RAVEN? YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH? FINE! I QUIT!"

The other Titans gasped in horror. Despite all of Beast Boy's flaws, he was important to the team. In their shock, none of them could find the words to tell him though. They could only stand there with their mouths agape as their friend changed into a bird and flew into the night, just trying to get away from the people he thought were his friends, and…her. Now everything was brought into question. Beast Boy knew what to do though. He would go to the tower and get his old clothes, return to the life that he thought he escaped when he joined the Titans.

The Titans took a second before they all turned to Raven but to their surprise, she looked as stunned as they were.

"I…I didn't really think he would leave."

"Well, he did," said Robin, his voice a dichotomy of anger and sadness.

"Yeah, nice going Raven!" said Cyborg.

"That was the sarcasm, yes?" asked Starfire, her naivety coming through even in this intense moment. Cyborg nodded sternly. Starfire then turned to Raven and scowled.

"Star…I…"started Raven but Starfire wouldn't hear it.

"How could you do that to poor Beast Boy. I thought you two were friends but you are a bad friend…" Then Starfire stopped, a tear coming down her cheek. "I am a bad friend. Beast Boy was right. We only sit on the lined sides and do not defend our friend. I never liked the mean talking. I knew this would happen sooner or later…the drifting…but I was too afraid to take a side….too afraid to make one of you two angry at me as well." Starfire turned to Robin and started to cry into his shoulder.

"Shh…Star, it's ok. You aren't to blame. We all are. We were all too afraid to say something. Raven may have said those things but we never defended him, never told her to stop." Robin paused a second and drew a deep breath. "There is nothing more we can do here team, lets go home." Together, Cyborg, Robin and a crying Starfire walked towards Cyborg's custom built car. Raven hesitated. Weren't they all mad at her now? Did they still want HER on the team? She was mad at herself, she knew that for sure. The odd thing was, when she saw Beast Boy, standing there, smiling at Kid Flash, she only wanted to run up and hug him and tell him how happy she was that he was ok. But instead, she snapped at him.

Cyborg looked back at the cloaked girl. She helped him build the car, during which they experienced what seemed like romantic feelings for each other, but it was very short lived and nothing ever came from it. They had never kissed, never dated. They both agreed that the feelings were only the result of the bonding experience of the reconstruction of the car, more of a sibling love. Besides, Cyborg knew where her heart laid, even if she didn't realize it. But he did know how to read the girl, even though she tried to hide her emotions. Taking a trip with Beast Boy into her head hadn't hurt either. And now, though she covered it up, inside she was crying. She regretted what she said and now missed Beast Boy. Cyborg gave her a very slight smile.

"Come on Rae, you too." The telepath nodded, and floated to the car. They would go home and go to bed. Tomorrow would be another day and tomorrow they would figure out what to do about Beast Boy.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Pleasereview and I should have a new one up in a week or so. Depending on homework and the like. Next chapter will focus on Raven and will have the return of Garfield! Until next time, laterdays! REVIEW!**


	2. Raven Reflects

**Here is Chapter 2. A lot of Raven in this one, I hope you like it! Please Read and Review! More than just two...please?

* * *

**

Morning never came to the city. The overcast sky had only become thicker as night became day. A storm was coming, people could smell it in the air. In the city power had returned. Though a single plant had gone offline, others went into overdrive, and repairs were being made on the damaged generators. Repairs of another type were being made elsewhere in the city; Titan's Tower.

The Titans had spent most of the morning sleeping. Though they were not out too late, none of them could fall to sleep. Starfire could not stop crying and had spent the night being comforted by Robin. Cyborg turned off his systems, allowing himself to recharge as his mind stayed awake, wandering off into memories of his best friend.

Then there was Raven. She just sat in her room with the lights off. Though this wasn't unusual, she could not keep focused on her meditations. Instead, a certain green boy kept returning, his sad and angry face forever burned into her mind. She didn't know what was coming over her. Beast Boy had been her friend, a close friend. She had let him come closer than anyone, even Starfire, who she considered her best friend. The question of why persisted in her mind until sleep won over, just as it won over all the Titans.

As soon as they woke, they headed off back into the city to search for Beast Boy, spending the whole day searching. They combed the city, splitting up and hitting his various hang outs. Nothing turned up. As hard as they searched, no one had seen their green skinned friend, neither human nor animal forms. As what little light managed to make it through the thick filter of clouds began to fade, the Titans knew that the search would have to stop for now. They could continue tomorrow but all the Titans began to fear, deep down inside, that they would not see their friend again, no one more than Raven.

The Titans were too tired to cook, too stressed to eat. Once again, they all retired to their rooms. Raven tried to meditate but once again her mind was flooded with thoughts of Beast Boy. Tonight, she did not fight it. She knew she had to figure out her feelings for the boy. Why had she responded the way she did, and why had she been so worried about him? None of it made sense to her, she had to think about all of this…but where to start?

_Let's start at the beginning,_ thought Raven, _when I first met him. It must have been about two years ago, almost to the day, perhaps to the day. We found Garfield and saved him. I remember that the clearest, especially him not knowing I was a girl. I really don't care that much, I don't think of myself as all that feminine like Star, but it still hurt. _Raven turned to herself in the mirror and opened her cloak for a moment. She hated her body, her hips were too big, bigger than Starfire's at least. Her waist seemed too thin to her compared to her hips and breasts, which seemed about the same as Star's. _Wait, why am I even thinking this? I need to get back on track!_ With that thought, Raven closed her cloak and sat back on her bed.

_After we left him, Beast Boy showed up…like he didn't expect us to be suspicious at all. I suppose Cyborg didn't care, of course, neither did Starfire. Robin and I were different. We had to pry, we had to check. We did our homework, found old episodes of Space Trek 2022, saw Beast Boy being credited as Garfield Logan. But Robin and I agreed to respect Beast Boy's secret and we have been good about it. I felt confused though. I was drawn to Garfield. I saw him, a hood drawn over his head, Raven looked back at the mirror…a reflection of myself. I could sense his pain, his emotions fed me, gave me strength. She sighed with her whole body, then closed her eyes, focusing her senses on her thoughts._

_I could always count on Beast Boy for giving me strength. The others really don't understand my powers. They think I can read minds, but I can't. I can sense emotions, which can be like reading minds. But the mind isn't an open book to be read. I feed off emotions to fuel my powers. That's why I can't be emotional, it would overload me. I wish I could tell them that. Star knows from first hand experience, but I don't think the others could understand unless they experienced it themselves. Raven opened her eyes again, her gaze falling upon her meditation mirror. She stood up and walked over to it, picking the mirror up and holding it against her._

_A short time after Robin and I confirmed Beast Boy's secret, he and Cyborg took a little trip into my mind. I was mad but I don't blame them too much. Beast Boy has always been curious about me and had gone snooping in my room, only to be sucked into the mirror I use to contact my emotions and keep them under control. Cyborg had been an innocent bystander, only trying to get Beast Boy out. Knowing he was Garfield, I thought Beast Boy didn't like me. We had nothing in common…though that has changed, hasn't it? Raven shook her head, realizing she was distracting herself. I will come back to that, I need to finish this thought. Focus Raven…I learned that we were friends, though my Timid emotion still fears the worse with him. He saved me that day, from myself. I never forgot it. _

_Then there was that glint. That little shine I saw in his eyes when I suggested a second breakfast. I never saw him look at me like that…no one had ever looked at me like that before. I could sense his respect for me, but there was another emotion I didn't recognize. It only managed to come forward for a second. Had Cyborg not butted in, I may have been able to pin it down. She placed the mirror down and turned her back to it quickly. Oh well._

_We became good friends after that, didn't we? He was still annoying but at least I knew he respected me and my desire to be alone a lot of the time. I did start coming out more often, sometimes just to see him. Raven's eyes almost popped out of her head when she realized what she had just thought! What am I saying? I couldn't care less if I see him, I just need his emotions, that's all. He is important to me in battle and nothing else. That's why I am worried…I need him so I can continue to win. Right? She looked at the mirror, as if expecting to see her reflection assure her she was right. But Raven knew she was lying to herself. _

_No, that's not it. There is something else here. An emotion that won't show itself. An emotion that is shy by nature…but what is it? What part of me won't come forward? Could it be…? A little glint flashed in the enchanted mirror. NO! It can't be that! I do not feel that way towards Beast Boy…or do I?_

_I remember his reaction to Terra. He fell in love with her immediately, and I hated her just as quickly. She was like Beast Boy, but lacked control of her powers. It was painfully obvious to all of us, I didn't quite get why she was so embarrassed. I was content again when she left. Then she returned…in full control. She was having such problems controlling her powers, then she shows up and is almost perfect. I just didn't get it. I STILL have problems with control and she was perfect. I hated her, always did. Her hands tightened around her sheets, pulling them tight. Beast Boy didn't pay attention to me anymore, only ever wanted to make HER laugh. I liked it when he tried…always failed but he tried. That's more than anyone else ever did for me. STOP! Don't think like that Raven. You know he doesn't think of you like that…he couldn't. Besides, when she betrayed us, Beast Boy looked so sad, like he could never love again._

_I know what its like, thanks to Malchior. Even thinking his name…how I hate him…and myself. Her eyes welled up with tears but she blinked them back. Though I did learn more than I ever thought I could about magic, he still used me. Beast Boy had been right there, even snooped on me, giving the others little reports on us…but why? Was he jealous of Malchior? Maybe. If I was giving all my attention to him, how would Beast Boy ever get it? But Beast Boy had been there for me…he knew what it was like to be used, and was there for me. _

_The hug. She felt a feeling of warmth fill her body I still remember it vividly. I dream about it. Dream about what may have happened had Cyborg not interfered, what Beast Boy was about to say. He looked shocked and confused and he pushed away. No, Beast Boy does not care about me…but he may have just been surprised. I was surprised myself. I probably would have hugged anyone who was out there at that time…but it was Beast Boy and I was so happy about that. He reminded me that night that we were friends and he would always be there for me. So that is one thing we have in common now, a broken heart. _

_Then there is the other thing, the evil that resides inside us. For me, it is my rage, which manifests itself as my father. For Beast Boy, it is that beast within him. Though I really don't think its all that evil. It was Adonis who attacked me. Raven grabbed her shoulder, it still hurt from time to time. Beast Boy defended me, even sought out revenge for me. The others told me they thought that when we were in the hospital wing, Beast Boy was trying to kill me. But I saw the tapes. I watched how he was acting. It wasn't evil. It was…primal. He ran on pure instinct…to save me. He gave so much, nearly getting himself killed. We even had a nice moment, until he had to kill it with that "Beast Man" thing. He is such an idiot sometimes…A smile came to her lips, it was small but it was there. But then her smile faded back into her frown._

_You know, Raven, it's thoughts like that that got you here in the first place. Because I had to say those things to poor Beast Boy, he is gone from me…I mean us. Raven swore to herself. Oh who am I kidding? Over the years, I have grown fond of him. He is a good friend…my best friend in many ways…I love him. But how? Raven's eyes returned to her mirror. As a good friend? Maybe. What makes love more than that? Attraction? If that's all, then there isn't a problem at all. Even though I am a little taller than Beast Boy, I have been attracted to him the entire time I have know him. He is arrogant but his arrogance is not completely without justification. _

_But true love means more than that…at least I would hope so. But what is it? What is the type of love I feel for him? Raven let out a long sigh and fell back onto her bed. I do love him. I can admit that, at least to myself. There is just something about that little changeling that does something to me. I HAVE to insult him, I HAVE to push him away. Now, because I didn't know how to act, he is gone. Probably hating me more and more. I wish I could find him. Perhaps if I knew for sure how he felt, I could figure out my feelings. Sometimes I hate him, other times I love him. Maybe he feels the same. I just don't know._

_Actually, I don't know that much about him. She sat up again at this realization. He knows almost all my past by now, the nature of my powers, more than anyone else knows about me, and I know nothing about him. I know that he was an actor, that his parents stole his money and that Robin made sure they got what they deserved and his money was returned, with some extra thanks to Wayne Enterprises. I really screwed this up, I need to find out more. There must be some way for me to find him…something I over looked. _

Raven looked up at the ceiling for a few minutes until she suddenly realized how she could find Beast Boy in seconds. She remembered when Robin was hallucinating that he was fighting Slade. While they were locked in the med lab, Raven extended her soul self, locking on to Robin's emotions and aura.

_Why didn't I think of this before? It's so simple._ With that, she sat in the lotus position, closer her eyes and began her chant, "Atherath…Metrion…Zinthos." With that, he soul self flew out into the city. It swooped through alleys and side streets. It kept searching. Soon, it stopped, turned and headed straight for a minute. It had locked on to Beast Boy. Slowly, it came to a stop and Raven gasped. It was Garfield…or at least it was Beast Boy with a hood on again. She was looking at Garfield though. _So that's why no one had seen him…_ Because of the hood, no one would be able to see his green skin, no one would have recognized him. She just looked at him. He was cold, shivering a lot. He gave a quick sneeze and changed shape inside his clothes, only to return back just as quickly. She extended her soul self a little more. He was sick, and he was getting worse. If she didn't do something soon, he would get pneumonia, he would die.

_No time to wake that others, she thought. Without any other hesitations, she retracted her soul self to her, then melted through the wall and into the night. She flew faster than ever, he eyes squinting against the wind. It would take her a few minutes to get there, she had to get him some cover and warmth. She knew he wouldn't come back to the tower. But he was Garfield now and he didn't know that she knew he's Garfield. This could be a good way to learn more about him, at least about why he is so sad, Raven thought. She would have to confront him about his identity sooner or later, but for now, she would just learn about him. But there was one thing clear to her now, as she raced to his rescue. She loved him, the question was "how so?"_

_

* * *

_

**There it was, I hope you enjoyed it! I may put up the next chapter tonight. Its written, I just need to finish making the edits. Please R&R!**


	3. Stormy Confessions

**What did I say? Chapter 3, ready for no one to read! Enjoy!**

* * *

The storm had only worsened for poor Beast Boy. The torrents of rain soaked through the hood of his sweater, making it entirely useless. He tried to find shelter in a large cardboard box, but even that had soaked through. No matter what he tried, Beast Boy was only getting wetter and sicker. He already had a nasty cold, and it was getting a lot worse.

Beast Boy had spent the day alone, wandering with only his thoughts. Somewhere, deep down, he had become more level headed, had started thinking clearer but he was still mad at her. She had taken away his home, cast him out, back to where they found him. Now, when he could have been curled into his warm bed, sleeping gently with dreams of his secret crush filling his head, he was huddled under a piece of wet, leaking cardboard, cursing her name.

He didn't hate her, not in the slightest. He was still deeply infatuated with the dark beauty; he had been since the moment she revealed herself to him. The moment of that first glimpse of her played back in his head even now. Her skin was so perfectly pale that she seemed to glow like a star in the night. He never understood how any cloak could contain such beauty. As he slowly had gotten to know her, he realized how smart she was, how funny she could be, how sensitive to others she was, and caring she could be.

Despite all his feelings for her, she didn't return them. Her words last night proved that. She couldn't care less if he lived or died. As the rain worsened, Beast Boy felt the latter becoming a distinct possibility. Death's bittersweet relief was looming on his horizon and for the second time in his life, he wished for it. And, for the second time, he would be denied that wish.

A chill ran down his spine though not one inspired by cold. He felt like all his emotions had exploded at once, only to be drawn out of his body just as quickly. He looked around the alley, feeling that he was no longer alone but he couldn't see anyone. The rain was too thick and despite his enhanced eyesight, he could only see a few feet away. He left the false safety of the box and walked into the alley. Still, no one was there. Then, he heard her voice.

"Hello, Garfield." Beast Boy whipped his head around to see none other than Raven slowly floating down towards him. She had her soul self wrapped around her, forming a sort of raven-shaped umbrella, keeping even her cloak from getting wet. Raven landed silently, then walked over to Beast Boy with the slightest smile possible on.

"How did you know my name?" Beast Boy asked, having no idea that Raven ever knew, or what her plan was.

"Well, we HAVE met before, or do you not remember?" responded Raven, still smiling. "I would hope you would remember someone who saved your life, no matter how long it has been." Beast Boy's eyes lit up with clarity and Raven felt that her plan was working. She would convince him she thought he wasn't Beast Boy, then coerce him for information, bring him to a comfortable level with her, then confront him.

"Oh! Of course I remember YOU…I just…er…didn't think you would remember ME!" Beast Boy's grin appeared for the first time in days. His mind formed his own plan, similar to Raven's. He would use this identity to find out Raven's feelings for "Beast Boy." He snapped back to reality when he felt a slight pressure on his shoulder. He saw Raven, lightly placing her hand on him, looking into his eyes.

"Well, I have been worried about you a little. When we left you, you weren't exactly in the best of conditions. It doesn't look like you have improved much either. How have you been?" Beast Boy sensed legitimate concern in her voice. It wasn't like her to worry about people, at least not openly, what was she doing?

"Not too good really. The first time you met me was my first night on the streets. I suppose you could say it has only gone down hill from there, not that the hill was ever really tall."

"Well," said Raven, sitting down on a wooden crate, "Why don't you tell me why you were on the streets?" Inside, she grinned like crazy, he had walked right into it. The only question would be if she would get the full story, or part of it. Raven patted her hand on the spot next to her, indicating Beast Boy should sit down.

"Um…OK." Beast Boy walked over and sat, very confused as to why she was so curious. "Well, my life started out happy enough, I suppose. I had a loving mom and dad. They were genetic engineers, traveling the world, gathering samples, trying to unlock the secrets of evolution. It was some of the happiest times of my life. Then, I got sick. Some rare virus, really horrible, should have killed me. I don't remember much about being sick except that my Dad cured me, though there were side effects…" Beast Boy stopped and thought. He might have revealed too much already, he couldn't risk saying anymore about this.

"While trying to find a cure for the side effects, my parents died, killed. For a while, I lived with a tribe in Africa but I was taken away a short time afterwards. I was adopted by a couple who couldn't have kids. The wife was OK, though she was very selfish and stupid, but the husband…Galtry. I hated him. He would make me commit crimes, stuff like that." Beast Boy looked a Raven with guilt and saw her looking at him with utter shock. "Nothing ever very big, but I hated doing it. If I didn't, he would hit me.

"The only good thing that ever came from living with them was when I got a chance to do some acting on a TV show. I loved it so much, having a chance to be someone else. A chance to forget my parents were dead and my adopted parents were jerks. It paid well, though the show didn't last long. I was going to use the money I got from it to pay for acting school, you know, become a professional. I guess Galtry and his wife had different plans…since they were my guardians, they had cosignership on my account. They emptied it completely…so I ran away, then you guys saved me." The process of recalling the events of his life had thrown him further into depression than he already was.

Next to him, Raven's eyes were still wide in utter shock. She didn't know… the death of his parents…the abuse of Galtry. Now, though she couldn't see, Raven could have sworn that Beast Boy was crying. It just didn't seem right to her, like all the world had ended because she saw him cry for the first time ever. She wanted to comfort him, wanted to make him happy. She wanted nothing more than to make him stop crying. Like a flash, the answer to her question came. Deep inside, a long cloaked emotion pulled back her hood and strolled into the center of Raven's mind. Raven knew she had been there all the time, but cloaked, even from her. Now, the emotion had come into the forefront. Raven wasn't, however, ready to admit it fully, especially not to Beast Boy or Garfield.

Slowly, Beast Boy returned to reality and saw Raven looking at him with so much concern, he decided it was time to press her for answers. He was about to ask when he felt a sneeze coming on. Knowing he would change form suddenly when he sneezed, he needed to get her eyes off her.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Beast Boy yelled, causing Raven to turn with a jolt. Beast Boy gave a powerful sneeze. He felt the wonderful pain of transformation as his body changed. As soon as the transformation was over, he changed back to human, just in time to have Raven turn back, smile slightly, and bless him.

"So, how have you been? You guys found that Beast Boy guy, right?" Raven stared at Beast Boy for a second. What did he want? It didn't matter, she just needed him to admit his identity to her. She would go with it, for know.

"Yes, we found him."

"You guys like him? Is he a good member of the Titans?" Beast Boy's eyes twinkled under the hood. He was getting close to the true question he wanted her to answer but he needed to warm her up to it.

"I suppose so," Raven said, having a funny idea where this was going. "He is a good enough guy, though as annoying. He can be somewhat stupid too. But, he was a good friend…"

"What do you mean 'was?'" Beast Boy asked with a confused look on his face. "Did something bad happen to him?"

"No…well, yes, sort of. Last night I got mad at him, and said a lot of things I really didn't mean. Now he hates me." Raven looked up slightly at Beast Boy, he eyes full of her sorrow, searching for forgiveness.

"What makes you think he hates you?"

"He quit the team, he yelled at me…he's never yelled at me before."

"Raven…I don't…I mean, I am sure he doesn't hate you."

"Well," Raven pulled her hood back, revealing her face to Beast Boy, her face seeming on the verge of tears…the same face she made when Malchior betrayed her, "he must think I hate him."

"Do you hate him?" Beast Boy got slightly closer to Raven, no longer thinking about keeping his identity a secret.

"No, I don't hate him," replied Raven, looking back up into Beast Boy's shadowed eyes. She noticed he had moved closer, and was leaning into her. A sudden urge came over her to kiss him, but she had to hold back, she wasn't ready for it.

"D…do you love him?" He was so close to her now that her natural aroma filled his nostrils even with the rain. He had smelled it a few times before and it drove him insane. That smell was magnificent. Not a perfume, flowers, anything like that. It was a smell unique to her, and Beast Boy loved it. It drove him forward to push for an answer. He wanted nothing more than to be able to be around that smell all the time.

"I…" Raven stopped mid thought. _Why is he asking this? I can't answer this…I can't stretch this any longer, I need to end this now._ "I don't know if I can love, not after being used like I was…" Beast Boy squinted and snarled under his breath, partially due to his frustration that she dodged his question, and partly because that he hated the dragon for doing that to her. He sighed to himself, he still need that answer.

"I don't blame you, Raven. I know what it's like to be used like Malchior used you." He looked at her with comfort, only to see what he could only describe as a mischievous confusion. It didn't make sense to him.

"The Titans never revealed anything about Malchior to the public," Raven responded, "so you could only know about it if you were a member of the team."

"Oh…well…I…um…er…heard…it from…" Beast Boy was screwed. She had caught him. Soon she would know whom she was talking. He desperately tried to think of something to say, some excuse he could make that would explain it, but he couldn't. He was screwed.

"But then, you are a member of the team, aren't you, Beast Boy?" Raven reached up to Beast Boy's hood, and slid it back to reveal his face. He looked shocked and embarrassed. He clearly thought he was going to get away with something. "Don't look so surprised Beast Boy, I have known that you were Garfield Logan since the day I met you."

"You did?"

"Yes, but don't worry. I understand why you lied, especially now that I know the truth about your past. That's why I pretended to think you weren't you…it was the only way I would get anything out of you." Raven put a hand on his shoulder. Beast Boy looked at her, very confused. She was touching him.

"Why did you want to know my past?" None of this made any sense.

"I did not understand where your powers came from. There was a chance they came from a force of evil, though you did not know it. I suspected it since the Adonis incident." _Wonderful cover Raven. _

"Oh…yeah. That makes sense." Beast Boy sighed inside. _I almost thought she wanted to get to know me for because she liked me. _"My powers were the side effects of the treatment. They turned me into a green monkey using this gene altering ray and kept me like that for 24 hours, then changed me back. Humans can't survive Sakutia, but any other animal can. The process left my DNA unstable and my skin green. Happy now?"

"I am satisfied that you will not pose a threat to the team." Raven looked up at his big green eyes and gave him a slight smile. She was going to tell him to rejoin the team when she noticed that his eyes were starting to glaze over. Concern filled her mind as she gently placed her hand on Beast Boy's head and recoiled instantly. He was burning up. She had been so focused on her goal of finding out Beast Boy's history, that she didn't think to provide him shelter from the rain. He had begun rocking back in forth, his strength about to give way.

"I…don't…feel so good…" With that, Beast Boy fell over. Raven caught him in her arms and carried him up into the sky. She went straight up, holding Beast Boy bridal style. She rose higher than any of the buildings in the city and looked straight at the large "T" in the bay.

"Don't worry Beast Boy," Raven said, "I will get you the help you need." She was trying to reassure herself more than boy in her arms. He was completely passed out, most likely couldn't hear a thing. Her dark energy began to flow, warping the time/space continuum around her body, then shooting her forward faster than she had ever flown. The acceleration was so sudden, that even the buildings below her warped slightly, only to repair themselves when the wake of Raven's energy. Such was the power when Raven was in love.

* * *

**My friends tell me they really like that last sentence. I think its cool. Raven turns out to be a LOT more powerful than she thought, and she doesn't realize it either. I may right something about how powerful she becomes...lets see if people read this! R&R!**


	4. Healing the Home

**Final Chapter! Will Beast Boy be OK? Will he rejoin the team? Will anyone review my story?**

**I haven't been putting this in, every chapterbut just in case it isn't obvious, I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR ANYCHARACTERS RELATED! DC COMICS OWN THEM AND MY SOUL!**

* * *

Cyborg had been having the most fantastic dream, as anyone could tell from the great smile that had etched itself across his face. He moaned lightly as his right eye moved around rapidly and the smile became bigger. When Cyborg slept, only his human side truly slept, while his robotic systems stayed logged into the tower. He used to shut down completely but when Terra betrayed them, he decided that he wanted to see if anything came or left the tower. Now, his systems still ran the tower while his human side rested his mind. If his human mind didn't enter the dream state, he would go insane.

"Please, please, please," Cyborg moaned lightly, "Jinx, Bee, Sarasim…there is enough Cy for you all. See? Robotic doubles." He was definitely having a good dream, but it didn't last much longer.

The alarm blared, waking his human side again as his systems started feeding his human mind data. Someone had been at the door, used Raven's access code, and was now moving through the tower. As he was rotated up by his bed, he had the tower give him video images. He saw what could only be Raven, banging at the door with something or someone in her arms. He saw her move to the keypad and try her access code. The door opened suddenly and she ran into the tower. Cyborg cut the feed and ran to meet her. She looked fatigued, as if she just pushed herself more than she ever had before.

Cyborg ran through the corridors outside of the sleeping quarters, desperate to find out what had happened. He turned the corner, headed towards the hospital wing, and saw Raven enter the Emergency Room. Cyborg followed soon after and saw Raven lower someone on the bed.

"Raven, what's going on?" Cyborg asked as he walked up behind her. She turned around and looked up at him. She was on the verge of tears and couldn't speak. Cyborg looked at the person on the bed and gasped. "Beast Boy…what's wrong with him?" Still, Raven couldn't speak. Her powers, though still burnt out from the blast of emotions that launched her to the tower, began to spark around the room. Lights flickered slightly and various items would glow for a moment and float, then return to normal.

Cyborg started to analyze Beast Boy, noting all the different symptoms. "He's got pneumonia…pretty bad, but should be treatable." He got the penicillin from the cabinet and gave some to Beast Boy. He hooked up various monitors to the young boy's body, then finally sat down.

"OK Raven, Beast Boy should be fine. Now, tell me what happened." Raven slowly came out of her daze and told Cyborg everything…well, almost everything. She left out the part about her realization of her feelings for the Beast Boy.

Beast Boy groaned back to life. He tried to open his eyes but the rising sun that blasted through the windows forced them back closed. His head throbbed as he raised himself from the soft bed and adjusted his eyes to the light of the room, then realized that he was in the ER. He had forgotten the events of the night before due to the early morning amnesia.

"Morning Grass Stain." Beast Boy turned around to see Cyborg walking into the room, holding a bowl of soup. "You gave us quite a scare there. We thought we weren't going to see you again." He placed the bowl on the tray that swung out from the bed. Slowly, Beast Boy began to eat the soup, not needing to be told to. He was so hungry that even if it had been chicken soup, the vegetarian would have indulged. Cyborg watched for a minute, then finally had to ask him what was burning the back of his mind. "Are you going to stay, BB?" Beast Boy looked up at him, gulped his mouthful and gave a weak smile.

"Yeah…I am going to stay," replied Beast Boy. "Look, I am sorry about…"

"You are not the one who should be apologizing," said another voice. Beast Boy turned to see Robin, Starfire and Raven walk into the room. "We should be, all of us. I don't think we appreciate you enough. We have always looked down on you like the goofy little brother. There has been many times where we would not have won had it not been for you. We promise we will try to do better, Gar." Beast Boy was startled at the use of his real name. He didn't expect that. He looked at Raven for answers, which she gave.

"I told them what you told me last night. I hope you don't mind but I think the team should know what you have been through." Suddenly, Starfire ran to Beast Boy and gave him one of her massive hugs.

"Oh it is so good to have you back, Beast Boy!" exclaimed Starfire, "And to know that friend Garfield is OK and not harmed by the bad people. It is like having two friends in one. It is GLORIOUS!" As much as Beast Boy enjoyed the hug and attention, he pushed her back and gasped for air. Robin came up behind Starfire and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on guys, Gar needs some rest." He ushered the rest out of the room, though Raven stayed behind. Once the others were gone, she walked over to him, took his hand and gently rubbed the palm as she looked into his eyes.

"Beast Boy…Garfield…I need to apologize too." Beast Boy motioned for her to stop but she kept going. "I never should have said those things to you. I really hope you can forgive me." Beast Boy smiled.

"I already have." Beast Boy lay back down and closed his eyes. He breathed gently as he was slowly lulled to sleep by Raven's gentle rubbing of his hand. "By the way, are you guys going to be calling me Garfield and Gar from now on?"

"I will, it's much better than 'Beast Boy.' Robin may too, though Starfire won't. She said it would confuse her. And Cyborg said he would just call you whatever he felt like." Beast Boy laughed slightly, sleep was slowly taking over him. "It's our way of letting you know that you are our friend."

She looked down at him and realized he was asleep. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. She was reminded that, despite the life he had lived, he still had a sense of innocence about him and she absolutely loved it. She smiled at him as she got up leaving him to sleep. Just before she left, she turned to face him one last time.

"I love you, Garfield…somehow, I will find a way to show you just how much."

* * *

**Two stories down, two to go. Here is a preview of the next story.**

**Beast Boy loses his powers and becomes an average teenager. While he is still a Titan, he no longer goes on missions, making him feel isolated from the team. A new girl by the name of Rachel Roth enters his life. How will Raven react to this? What secretsis Rachel hiding? And when a new villian shows up called the Zookeeper, Garfield will have a choice to make.**

**See you next time, and please Read and Review!**


End file.
